Wind energy plays a significant role in renewable power generation. Unlike fossil fuels or nuclear fuel-based power generation, which is largely independent of weather fluctuations, wind energy is highly erratic depending on the prevailing weather conditions. Accordingly, power generation from wind energy is also closely dependent on the weather conditions.
For example, wind velocity can vary significantly from one weather condition to another. Correspondingly, power generation from wind can also vary significantly from one weather condition to another.
Presently, weather forecasting depends on data collected from weather observation stations that are geographically scattered throughout a geographical region. The stations are scattered geographically to provide adequate forecasting coverage for the entire geographical region.
Wind forecast is a part of a weather forecast. Normally, a wind forecast includes a forecasted wind velocity—which includes wind speed and wind direction. In some cases, such as in aviation weather forecasts, wind forecast is specific to certain altitudes, such as designated flight levels. For example, winds may be forecasted at 12,000 feet or flight level 120, 15,00 feet or flight level 150, 33,000 feet or flight level 330, and so on.